Power Rangers: Samurai Storm
by DreamStar14
Summary: The 18th Generation of the Power Rangers has succeeded on its mission. With peace throughout the world, there's no need for the 19th Generation, is there?
1. Chapter 1: Blast From the Past

A/N: First Chapter of Power Rangers: Samurai Storm. _**If you do not like the pairing formation of Jemily, Kia, MikeOC, and Antonio/Lauren, please turn back now. But if you want to keep going, keep reading, but at your own risk. Don't complain to me if you don't like it. I tried to warn you.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, just my characters.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Chapter 1: Blast from the Past

They did it. They had sealed away Master Xandred for the next few hundred years. Both Jayden and his older sister Lauren, both the Red Rangers, had performed to Shiba Sealing Symbol together and it worked. Luck, apparently, was on their side that day.

The next few days were devoted to resting and coming to terms with each other, not as teammates, but friends. Lauren had talked Jayden about who the Red Ranger really was.

She told him about how she noticed that the team listened a lot better to Jayden than herself. She also noticed how the bond between the six was tighter than hers with the team would ever be. For those two reasons, she gave up her rightful position as the Head of the Shiba Clan, letting Jayden resume his role as the 18th Head.

The next couple of years, everyone moved into houses very close to each other. Jayden took Emily as his wife, Kevin took Mia, Mike took a witty, yet kind girl named Angela from his own hometown, and Lauren and Antonio, surprisingly, got to know each other a bit more before saying their vows. Antonio had a long talk with Jayden before doing so, though.

Things were all good. So far, so good.

Things started to lighten up more when Kevin and Mia had a son named Aaron. In that same year, Jayden and Emily had a son named Kyle.

The next year, Mike and Angela had a son named Anthony, whom everyone called Tony, Kevin and Mia had a daughter named Danielle, nicknamed Dani, and Antonio and Luaren had a son named William, named Will.

One year later, Jayden and Emily had a daughter named Nicole, nicknamed Nikki, named after Jayden's mother.

Antonio decided right away that William would be the next Gold Ranger, when his son stated that he would like to help his cousins and friends out. Antonio and Lauren started Will's training at the young age of eight.

Tony's father had given him the Bear-Folding-Zord when he was six years old as a birthday present.

When it came to the proper moment, Kevin and Mia let their kids choose their folding zords and seal their own destiny. Aaron chose the Dragon-Folding-Zord and Dani chose the Turtle-Folding-Zord.

Also at the proper time, according to their parents, Jayden and Emily also let their kids choose their own path of destiny. Kyle chose the Ape-Folding-Zord and Nikki chose the Lion-Folding-Zord.

Their parents accepted it completely. Jayden, however, who was very protective of his little girl, couldn't quite come to terms that the next Red Ranger would be a girl, his little girl…

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Review, please! If I did something contrary to the original series or anything wrong, just tell me. No flames please.

Edit: Let me correct myself. I meant if I got anything wrong from the episodes that have aired already, correct me. I have no intention of making this the ultimate sequel to the _real_ ending to the series, just my ending, of how I think things should have turned out. My apologies.

Also note that I have changed the AntonioOC and LaurenOC pairings to Antonio/Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Premonitions

A/N: Second Chapter of Power Rangers: Samurai Storm. _**If you do not like the pairing formation of Jemily, Kia, MikeOC, and Antonio/Lauren, please turn back now. But if you want to keep going, keep reading, but at your own risk. Don't complain to me if you don't like it. I tried to warn you.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, just my characters.

Thank you for your reviews!

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Chapter 2: Bad Premonitions

_The sun had disappeared. The seven Rangers were lying on the hard ground, demorphed, nearly unconscious, and with both dirt and blood dotting everywhere on their bodies. Xandred was slowly walking towards them. His evil smirk never wavered. His sword was gripped tightly in his hand. His evil laugh was heard all throughout the city, and possibly the entire country._

_Jayden gripped his sword tighter. He wouldn't give up. Xandred was after Lauren. She, after all, had the knowledge of the Sealing Symbol. He could feel it and he had vowed to protect his sister, no matter what. He struggled to get up._

"_You never learn, do you, you pathetic Ranger?" Jayden had never been so afraid in his entire life, which was an extreme rarity for him._

_Xandred was standing over him now. He reached down and grabbed Jayden's shirt by the collar and pulled him up off the ground._

_Jayden had a better view of his friends._

_Lauren was lying on her stomach and it seemed like her eyes were still open, even if it was only half._

_Kevin and Antonio were lying on their side with blood running down the side of their heads._

_Mike was lying on his side as well, holding his stomach, trying to stop the blood that was seeping through his light green shirt._

_Mia was lying across Kevin and Antonio, silently, yet still paralyzed, checking on both boys._

_Emily was lying on her back, not moving at all. (Oh, dear Lord, _no_!)_

"_We'll defeat you, Xandred…you'll see…" Jayden managed to get out, struggling to breathe normally in the presence of the most evil Nighlock to ever walk the planet._

_Xandred and Jayden both suddenly felt a sharp pain in their stomachs. Jayden had been punched hard in the stomach by Xandred (which caused him to cough up some blood), but Xandred was drying out._

"_Must go…and re-hydrate…next time, Rangers, you won't be so lucky…" Octoroo ushered his master to a gap and the two disappeared._

_Jayden felt to the graveled ground and, though still in heart-wrenching pain, crawled over to each of his friends._

_He checked on Lauren first. She opened her eyes and gave her younger brother a small smile before inching to her pocket to pull out her Samuraizer to contact Jii._

_He crawled over to Mike, who too opened his eyes and his eyes immediately filled his rare happiness when he saw that Jayden had made it out okay._

_He then painfully went over to Mia, Kevin, and Antonio. All three were indeed still awake. Antonio managed to whisper gently a "We're okay. Don't worry" to his leader and friend. In the distance somewhere, the group could hear Lauren's gentle, yet firm voice talking to Jii to come and help them._

_After that went down, Jayden, who had gotten very weak and desperate by now, had gotten to Emily. She was still not moving an inch. Jayden eyes started fogging up, but not from fatigue. For the first time in his life, Jayden Shiba was _crying_…_

"_Em…Emily…wake up, please…" His head heavily dropped the ground, Emily's cold hand in his own._

_He vaguely felt a gentle hand on his shoulder._

"_Jayden…it's alright now. Jii's on his way…" It was Lauren…_

_Jayden barely felt a tear slide down his bloody cheek before he finally passed out._

Nicole Shiba, age six, woke up in her bed, in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. She had another one those dreams again, and just like the others, she could not get the images out of her head.

All of these images were of her father, her mother, her aunt, her uncle, and their three friends. Her aunt and her uncle disappeared from sight in some of the dreams, but her father, her mother, and their three friends were always in there. But, there was still one more guest that often (always) plagued her dreams.

Master Xandred.

No matter what, he was always in her dreams somewhere, in some type of form…

At first, she only heard stories about him from her parents, her uncle and aunt, and sometimes even her parents' friends. But then, last year, right after she inherited her father's favorite toy, the Lion-Folding-Zord, as he called it, she started getting these dreams, or, to be more accurate, nightmares. And Xandred was always in them, and that made her scared of him even more.

She sat up and crawled up into a tight, little ball, refusing to loosen up.

Usually, she went to her aunt on her mom's side, Serena (1). She was ill once, according to her mom, but wasn't anymore, but the illness had taken a great deal of Serena's physical energy. But, Aunt Serena also played the flute, which calmed her down a great deal.

Yet, sometimes, she went to her mother to talk about it. She was, after all, very good at comforting and Nicole just loved hearing her mother play her flute as well.

Only until last month did she start going to her father. Last month was the start of having the dreams during class, during the day too. The teacher had told her parents that it was the result of a too active imagination and daydreaming in class, but Nicole noticed that somehow, her father was not convinced. Nicole felt that she owed her father an explanation and she had spilled everything.

In the present time, a single tear hit the knee of her pajama pant leg. She didn't want to wake up her Aunt Serena. She needed her rest. Her mother did too, after working so hard at her "Aunt" Mia's bakery shop. And she didn't want to wake up her brother either. So the only person left to go to was her father.

Jayden was in the kitchen, getting coffee for him, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio. The three were over at his house (Emily and Serena's really, and their parents had already passed on, but after the final fight with Xandred, Emily had gone over to check on Serena and Jayden had volunteered to go with her, eager to meet the would-have-been Yellow Ranger). The four men were here to sit around and just talk.

They were all laughing at a story that Mike was telling, even Kevin, which was a surprise, because he and Mike never got along too well.

As if he could sense her presence, Jayden stopped his laughter and turned to the doorway of the living room. She was there. Kevin, Mike, and Antonio stopped laughing when they noticed that Jayden wasn't paying any more attention.

Nicole Shiba, age six, was standing in the doorway, tears pouring down her little, innocent face.

Before Kevin could get out a "hello, there", Jayden spoke up. "It's only eleven-thirty at night, kiddo. What are you doing up?"

What she said next surprised all four of them.

"I had one of those dreams again, Daddy…"

Jayden narrowed his eyes said and then looked up at his old teammates with determination.

Something was going on…and neither one of them liked it.

Three days later, a knock came to the door of the Shiba/Shields (2) house. Emily opened the door to Jii, their old mentor.

"Hello, Mentor, it's nice to see you again! Jayden! He's here!"

Jayden came in quickly and went over to Jii.

"Good to see you, Jii. Glad you could make it," Jayden said, shaking the man's hand. "She's in the kitchen."

"Good. I can start right away?"

"Please," Jayden urged. According to Emily, he rarely ever begged.

Three hours later, Jii sat on the couch with his old team. Dani, Aaron, Kyle, Will, and Tony had gone with Nikki to the yard to play around, but Nikki less so than the others. She was sad, not to mention distracted. What were the adults talking about in there?

Angela felt uncomfortable. Even though she was sitting next to Mike, her husband, and knew about the Power Rangers' entire "book of secrets", she still felt uneasy. She was, after all, still just a normal human. What did old man Jii have to say about young Nicole's condition?

Mike was thinking the exact same thing.

Lauren and Antonio sat down beside each other as well, both feeling the same as Angela, as did Kevin and Mia, and Jayden and Emily.

Serena felt as if her illness was back. She was having some minor problems when breathing normally, but she was sitting next to her sister, Emily, who was lightly squeezing her hand (Jayden's hand too) and refused to let go.

"So?" Mike broke the silence, and everyone let out a small breath of relief. "What's the diagnosis, doc?" Even though he was trying to lighten the mood, it didn't make anyone feel any better.

"Nicole is having what are normally called, not dreams, but premonitions," Jii answered, his voice sounding very grave, as if were telling them that Nicole had actually died.

"Premonitions?" Angela and Serena repeated at the same time.

"What?" Mia asked, urging Jii to continue.

"Correct, premonitions," Jii continued. "I talked to her about these premonitions. She told me of the one she had three nights ago. Do any of you remember when Lauren had performed the Sealing Symbol on Xandred, but it didn't work and you guys all got injured because he had a special protection against it?"

All seven Rangers nodded their heads.

"That was the dream she had three nights ago. She saw the entire thing."

"So she's having dreams about what happened to us," Mike said.

"Premonitions," Kevin corrected.

"Whatever. Big deal."

"It is a big deal, Mike. Because she didn't see it from a third person point of view, she saw it from Jayden's perspective. She saw them all from his viewpoint," Jii said.

Jayden tensed up. _That meant_…!

"It seems that, judging by the data she gave me, Xandred is on the way to reviving again, and when he does fully, Nicole will be in grave danger."

"So we must fight," Angela said. "We must protect her, right?"

Her husband spoke up, supporting her, but also pointing something important out. "But Jii, how can we do that? We're adults. Most of us, if not all, haven't trained in over 20 years," Mike said.

"That's where I come in, Mike," Jii said, "and promote my solution to fix Nicole's premonitions problem."

"Which is?" Antonio asked.

"That Nicole come to the Shiba house. There, I will train her as a Samurai, strong enough to at least protect herself until help arrives when she is attacked."

Jii's words echoed in Jayden's mind. But Lauren spoke before he could.

"No."

Jii and the others looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"She's too young. She's only six," Lauren stated.

"And both you and Jayden started your training around this time. Besides, it's up to her parents to decide, not you, Lauren," Jii gently scolded. Lauren sat down, a bit red in the face, but her protective instinct was as strong for her niece as it was for her own son.

Emily turned to Jayden, and he turned to her, her facial expression giving away her true feelings.

It clearly read, "What are we going to do?"

"If it will help her, Jii," Jayden announced, "I'll go along with it." Serena looked at her baby sister just as Emily herself nodded in confirmation.

"Jayden," Lauren said, "she's your daughter…"

"All the more reason to do it, Lauren," Jayden said, refusing the look anyone in the eye, not even his own wife. "She's already succeeding me as the Red Ranger, Lauren. I can't keep her out of danger, but I'll do anything to protect her for as long as I can."

"Jayden…" Emily said, touched by her husband's choice of words.

"But the choice is also hers," Jii said, also touched by Jayden's little speech. "If she agrees willingly to go, I will take her with me."

Then came a voice that no one was expecting.

"I will!"

There, standing in the doorway, was Nicole herself.

"Carefully consider, Nicole, please," Jii said. "Once you decide, you can never go back."

"I'm sure." She reached into her pocket and pulled the pentagonal Lion-Zord. "After all, I can feel that this is no ordinary object. Didn't I get this for a reason?"

No one had a legitimate answer to that.

Nicole had spent that night packing what she needed as much as she could into her small school backpack.

That next morning was a sad one. Nicole had to say goodbye to her family.

Aunt Serena and her mother gave her a wooden flute that the two had carved themselves. "To remind you of home", her mother had said, tearing glittering her eyes, but not falling.

Dani was crying, but it was no surprise, because she had been the crybaby of the group. Aaron was doing his best to try and comfort her. Tony and Will had hugged her, and so did Kyle. But Kyle was the one who hugged her the hardest. He also gave her a bracelet, which, unfortunately, was too big to fit her small wrist.

"Instead of saying goodbye," he said, "I'll say something different. See you later, Nikki."

Nicole sniffed, taking the bracelet from him, knowing that Kyle was never the one who would say goodbye so easily. He was more like his mom than his dad, always kind, yet tough in his own way. "Yeah…see you later, Big Brother."

"And I know the bracelet is kinda big, but you'll grow into it," Kyle said.

Nicole smiled and nodded. She finally turned to her father. Even Kevin noticed it. Jayden was stressed out, and _this_ wasn't helping _at all_.

Emily placed a gentle, kind hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. She'll come back when she's ready to."

Jayden nodded, not really enthusiastic. Emily felt his pain.

Kevin pondered on his friend's situation. What if Aaron, his successor, had to go away by some premonitions that indicated that his life was in danger? Kevin believed that he would feel the as Jayden.

Nicole gave her father the tightest hug that she could muster. "See you later, Dad."

"Yeah…"

He watched her as she walked off by Jii's side, but was confused, as were the others, when she stopped and turned around.

"I'll make you proud, Dad!" She called out, making Jayden nearly fall to his knees.

"Nikki…" he muttered under his breath.

"The next time we meet, I'll be as good as you! I swear it!"

As she got into the black SUV waiting just beyond the gate, Jayden gave a small, but real, smile.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

The link for the image of Nicole's bracelet (I had to space it out, otherwise, the link doesn't work): img2. etsystatic 006/ 0/ 5647924/ il_ 570xN. 388250886_ 5xye. jpg

A/N: If I got anything wrong from the episodes that have aired already, correct me. I have no intention of making this the ultimate sequel to the _real_ ending to the series, just my ending, of how I think things should have turned out.

Note: And yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it.**_ (That does not mean I disapprove of Memily. Actually, I think it's a cute pairing. I just see Mike and Emily more like siblings, that's all. Same goes with Jayden and Mia together.)

1: Since Nicole is daughter of Jayden and Emily, she has two aunts, Lauren (on Jayden's side) and Serena (on Emily's side).

2: "Shields" is the last name I made up for Emily and Serena.


	3. Chapter 3: The 19th Generation

A/N: Next Chapter of Power Rangers: Samurai Storm. _**If you do not like the pairing formation of Jemily, Kia, MikeOC, and Antonio/Lauren, please turn back now. But if you want to keep going, keep reading, but at your own risk. Don't complain to me if you don't like it. I tried to warn you.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, just my characters.

Thank you for your reviews!

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Chapter 3: The 19th Generation

Nicole Shiba swung her first into the air. She swung her foot in the same direction a second later. She back-flipped, and then jumped into the air, successfully performing the Butterfly Kick on a dummy, knocking it down.

_Nicole Shiba: Age 13, almost 14_

"Nicole," a man's voice told her, shortly followed by a short bark.

Nicole stopped her training. She turned around to see her Mentor, Jii, for nearly nine years and her pet dog for nearly three.

"Hey, Mentor, Roxie," she said, greeting her two friends and guides. She brushed a single strand of hair from her face. "What's up?" she asked as she reached down to pet Roxie, who was a golden retriever.

"You been ready for a while now," Jii said. Nicole raised a single eyebrow in confusion. "As a Power Ranger, you've been ready for a while. I've just finished reinstalling the Gap Sensor and, as you can tell, Moogers have been appearing again all over the map. They've disappeared for a while, again, as you can tell, because you've been fighting them, therefore, I've sent a message to your parents and their friends that Master Xandred is starting to awaken again and that you are also going back home to unite your own team."

Nicole's world stopped. "You mean…I-I'm going back home…?" She stuttered.

Jii nodded. "Just for a while, but yes, you are going back home."

Nicole's mouth line grew into a smile. "When do we leave?"

"In three hours. You won't need much, so just take your small backpack. And you might want to change."

Nicole ran inside to change out of her black (with red stripes in certain locations complete with a belt) training outfit. She had gotten in when Jii pronounced her as a full fledged Samurai, and thus was ready to be the Red Ranger (hence the black and red-stripped training uniform), to follow in her father's footsteps and hopefully defeat Master Xandred for good.

She changed into knee-length denim shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt. She put on her brother's handmade bracelet. He was right, she did grow into it. She also put on the other seven bracelets that the others had made for her as well, some handmade and some were not. After putting on some socks and her black and red All-Star high tops, she put on a very dark grey jean jacket and rolled the sleeves up to just below her elbow and cropped the collar up.

Her auburn was let down from it's "training ponytail" and she took some hair from the sides of her head and braided them and then braided those two together. After doing that, she chose to pack up her shoulder bag (or satchel, as she called it). She went to the main room to meet Jii there after putting her own Samuraizer into her pants pocket.

"Jii! I'm ready," Nicole said to him.

"Good, you only took thirty minutes. That means that we can leave earlier. The sooner, the better." He reached and pulled a hatch. Inside were four Samuraizers.

"I thought their parent's Samuraizers would be passed down to them," Nicole said.

"These are their parent's. Just like yours was your father's. I just made some changes to them. Take them." She did. "But this one, I made with my own hands." Jii led Nicole over to a cabinet and opened the door.

There stood a lone Samuraizer. It was silver with gold trim around the edges.

"What is that?"

"It is a Samuraizer. This is for William."

"Why Will?"

"William is not only Antonio's son, but he's also Lauren's as well. That means that he is a Samurai, by birth, just like you are. Therefore, I thought that he would be the next Gold Ranger, as Antonio told me, but instead of electronic symbols, he would be able to use ancient style Symbol Power, just like you."

That actually made sense. It should be possible.

"Well, we'll see if it works or not. If so, then he can keep this one. If not, then he can use his father's," Nicole said. Jii agreed. Roxie barked, beckoning them to the door.

"No way!" Anthony Roberts, dubbed Tony, yelled. "You beat me again?!"

_Anthony Roberts: Age 15_

Aaron Johnson shrugged. "I keep trying to tell you, Tony. I'm better."

_Aaron Johnson: Age 16_

Danielle Johnson, younger sister to Aaron, nicknamed Dani, said, "Come on, guys. You're just training."

_Danielle Johnson: Age 14, nearly 15_

"Yeah, but we're almost done," Tony said.

Dani shook her head in agitation. Kyle Shiba, older brother to Nicole, gently nudged her in the arm with his elbow. "But you beat them both the other day. They have no room to talk."

_Kyle Shiba: Age 15, nearly 16_

Dani merely looked at the older boy, a smirk slightly showing.

William Garcia, christened Will for short, cut in, "I'm done with my training. Both Mom and Dad say I'm ready for the final test."

_William Garcia: Age 14, nearly 15_

"That doesn't mean you get to skip out on training with the others," Lauren, his mother, said.

All of their parents were a ways off to the side, watching their kids train in Kevin's family dojo, which, by the way, was huge. It had everything from punching bags to wooden swords.

"About time, Cuz," Kyle cut in. "You are finally ready for the test. I've been ready for the past three months."

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Will asked.

"How is that possible?" Tony asked, obviously very jealous. He was like his father. He didn't let go of anger or jealousy so easily. He became green with envy, no pun intended.

"I've been training with Mom and Dad," Kyle said. "You know…the Red and Yellow Rangers, the strongest of their Generation?"

"I am somehow offended by that statement," Mike quietly told his friends. Emily and Mia merely giggled. Jayden and Kevin smiled.

"Let it go, Michael," Angela told her husband, all while silently laughing too.

Kevin turned to his wife, Mia. "What do you think? Are they ready?"

"They have to be," Mia answered, half whispering. "They both excelled at their Symbol Power and their sparing and fencing. Honestly, I'd be surprised if they weren't. I wonder if Jayden and Emily really think that Kyle is ready. I mean, he did catch on rather quickly, faster than the others."

"Don't worry about Kyle. Leave that to Jayden and Emily. He's their son, not ours. Speaking of our son, I think he's ready."

"I think Dani is ready too."

Kevin and Mia turned to their kids. "Aaron, Dani, we have decided that you are ready for the final test," Mia said. She and Kevin smiled as Aaron and Dani celebrated.

Tony whacked a dummy with his training stick. "I…gotta…get…stronger…"

"You don't have to," Mike said. Tony looked at his dad. "You too are ready…"

Tony jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Yes!"

Then came a voice no one in the room heard for nearly nine years.

"But Tony just got his ass kicked by Aaron. You saw that right, Mentor?" It seemed that the voice belonged to a girl and she was smiling.

"Yes, indeed, Nicole. I saw the entire thing." He too was smiling.

The two stepped into the light, revealing themselves.

"Mentor!" Jii nodded.

"Yes, it is me." He motioned to the girl on his right, who seemed to be playfully glaring.

"Nicole!" Dani cried out happily. "You're back!" Nicole merely nodded. Dani ran up and hugged the younger girl like there was no tomorrow. Dani hadn't seen her "little sister" in nearly nine years.

Nicole didn't know what to say. Dani had always been pretty aggressive in her hugs, but not this aggressive. Instead of shoving her off like she normally would have done, Nicole wordlessly smiled and hugged her back.

Kyle gently pulled Dani off of his sister. "Don't hog her..." Nicole's smile grew wider before hugging her brother. She pulled away in time to briefly hug Aaron and Will and fist-bump Tony.

"It's good to see you guys again," she said, a wave of nostalgia coming over her. Nicole felt a tear clog up her eye as she remembered the last she was here, as she remembered the day she left.

By this time, the adults had arrived. Nicole turned around, as if sensed their presence. She came face to face to Antonio and Lauren Garcia. The two smiled at the young Red Ranger. Lauren nodded, wordlessly telling Nicole that William was ready to become a Power Ranger.

Nicole nodded, catching their meaning.

She turned to look at Mike and Angela Roberts. Mike nodded at her for the same reason as Lauren, except it was for Anthony.

Nicole nodded again.

She turned to Kevin and Mia Johnson. Kevin nodded and Mia smiled, again, wordlessly, telling her that Aaron and Dani were ready as well.

She nodded once more.

She finally turned to her own parents, Jayden and Emily Shiba. Both nodded, indicated that Kyle was also ready for the final test.

She nodded once again.

Then she turned her head to Jii and said, "Usually, I would not be in the mood to fight off Moogers, but right now, I welcome it."

"May I ask why?" Jii asked.

"It's for the final test." Jii, himself, nodded, catching her meaning.

"Basically, for the final test, we have to fight Moogers?" Tony asked.

Aaron sighed in irritation.

"Did you hear what she just sa-?"

Nicole cut him off with just a mere indication of her hand. She sighed and turned her back to them, rubbing the back of her head. "You'll know when they come."

Jii leaned into her and whispered to only her, "What are you going to make them do?"

Nicole whispered back, "Don't worry. I always have a trick up my sleeve, don't I?"

She smiled when Jii responded in a normal tone, "Yes, even as a kid, you always had some extra card to play if things were bad."

"And even when things are not bad, I always have that extra card," Nicole said, a mysterious twinkle in her eye. "I have a plan." She turned to her future team. "First things first. Try to wait for an attack without loosing your mind or your abilities."

Four nights later, Nicole came into her parents' kitchen after some late night training in their own private dojo. It wasn't as big as Kevin and Mia's, but it was enough for Nicole. Nicole was, of course, wearing her black and red training outfit with a towel around her neck. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed a glass and poured herself a glass of milk. Taking a few sips, she reflected on what happened four days ago. She had accepted the fact that she needed a team and that her team would face their final test any day now. They were getting a little antsy, but instead of completely loosing it, they helped each other out and did their parents' chores, not wanted to do it for them, but just for something to do. Yet she knew that all five of them were taking this seriously.

To be honest, she didn't mind fighting alone. She took care of seven Mooger groups/attacks all by herself. However, Jii said that she needed a team. But being the kind-hearted person that she is, she didn't want to put the others at risk.

Could she even lead a team successfully? What if she made a mistake?

"Having insecurities?" Nicole nearly jumped out of her skin and she immediately turned around, hands raised in a defensive position, ready to fight. But she relaxed when she saw that it was just her father.

"Still like scaring people like that?" Nicole asked in a shaky voice. She knew that her father was the Red Ranger before herself, so if she had any insecurity, all she had to do was talk to her dad.

"I do," he answered simply. "It's fun." He then turned serious. "Having insecurities, Nikki?"

Nikki was her pet name… She inwardly smiled.

Nicole turned back to her milk before nodding.

"I understand that I have to fight with a team," she said, "but I just don't want them to get hurt."

"I also understand," her father said. "Once upon a time, I had the same inner struggles that you're having right now."

_'I knew it!'_ "Really?"

Jayden nodded. "You just have to make sure to tell them that you aren't forcing them into anything. It's all their choice. Just like yourself. I didn't choose for you. I only answered to give Jii permission to train you if you said yes. No one forced you, Nikki, but yourself. That wasn't me. That was all you."

"Because I knew that I had to. Not only was it my destiny, but I knew that if I started too late, bad things would have happened."

"Exactly," Jayden said.

"How did you and your team succeed so many times?"

"I led them and they all gave me ideas and reasoned out my decisions. Not only did I help them, but they helped me. You and your team are already best friends. After all, you grew up together."

Nicole pondered on that for a few seconds. Then she looked up at the one she loved the most and smiled. "Right. Thanks."

Jayden gently smiled back and ruffled his daughter's hair. "You can do it. I have faith."

Three days later, the adults were watching their kids train, Nicole supervising them, sometimes pointing out their mistake and helping them fix it.

Roxie's collar charm suddenly went off (which looked exactly like the Ranger Emblem). Nicole turned to Jii, who pulled out an electronic pad and began checking it.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"A portable Gap Sensor," Jii answered his old student.

"A Gap sensor that you can take anywhere you go," Mia said, "Nice."

"I'm really starting to like that dog," Antonio commented, to which Nicole smiled.

"Where are they?" Nicole asked, reading over Jii's shoulder.

"City Hall..."

Before anyone could say another word, Nicole said, "On it." She ran out the door, Roxie and Jii closely behind.

Little did the three of them know that the others were following as well.

The Moogers only saw smoke. Someone had set a smoke bomb off, which obscured their vision. When the smoke cleared, they saw a terrifying figure clad in red, not to mention a helmet, with a dog next to her, sitting obediently.

The adults and other kids looked on, in complete awe.

"Look before you, Moogers!" Jii shouted. "This is Nicole Shiba, the 19th leader of the Samurai Power Rangers, the daughter of the man who destroyed your master's years ago. Retreat now, or become rust on her blade."

Nicole pulled out a black power disk from her belt and held it up to Jii for reference. "Scratch that last line, would you, Mentor?" Jii looked at her in confusion. "Remember? I have a plan..." She clicked the power disk into its rightful place on her Spin Sword and unsheathed it. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Jii smiled as she waited for a couple seconds for tension, and then charged.

The adults watched as Nicole fought the Moogers. This was, quite obviously, their first time seeing the new Red Ranger in action, kind of missing it themselves.

Kevin and Jayden carefully observed her fighting style. She was using her sword on about half of the Moogers and, on the other half, she was using her own bare fists. Either she was really strong or this set of Moogers was just plain weak. She was also using gymnastics to dodge. Unlike his generation, Kevin thought, Nicole was actually using her flexibility to an advantage. She'd always been quite flexible when she was a little girl. Jii must have expanded on that to her advantage.

A "Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" snapped Kevin out of his reverie. For a minute, he thought it was Jayden, but it was actually Nicole.

Kevin looked over to Mia, Serena, Lauren, and Emily, who looked worried.

"Don't worry," Jii said, as everyone looked to him. "She only brings out the Lion Power Disk when she's in definite trouble. She's not that weak." Jii smiled, hoping that it made the ladies feel better.

Jayden smiled. Nicole was just like him, using certain items only when she really needed them.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Mia said, pointing at the fight.

Jii looked where she was pointing. Aaron, Dani, Tony, Kyle, and Will had joined them fight.

Nicole was struggling. She would never admit it out loud, but these Moogers were tougher than she had bargained on. Her guard was completely up. She was paying attention. A Mooger suddenly cut her arm and sent her flying.

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut tightly, bracing herself for the impact with the solid ground. This was going to hurt...

But the impact never came...

Nicole opened her eyes and looked around to see what had kept her from crashing. She finally looked up to see Kyle's face.

Kyle had caught her and was holding her bridal style. Aaron, Tony, and Will were standing in front of them in a defensive position. Dani was kneeling next to Kyle, who was also kneeling.

"Huh?" That would explain why she didn't demorph. "What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be on the sidelines. You could have been killed!"

"We can't just leave you here," Kyle said. "At least, Will and I can't."

"You could have gotten hurt too," Dani said. "We were worried. At least, I would have been."

"Not to mention, we can't let you have all of the fun," Tony said. "At least, Aaron and I can't."

Under her helmet, Nicole smiled, a tear coming to her eye. They weren't willing to follow her because it was their destiny. They were willing to follow her because they care about her. They love her, like they would love a little sister.

Once Kyle let her go, Nicole whistled for Roxie, who came trotting over with Nicole's small shoulder bag.

Nicole, still morphed, reached into it, watching the remaining Moogers out of the corner of her eye. She pulled out four red Samuraizers, all with different color trimming.

She threw the blue trimmed one to Aaron. "Catch!" He did so.

She threw the green trimmed one to Tony. He caught it.

She threw the pink trimmed one to Dani. She caught it perfectly.

She threw the yellow trimmed one to Kyle. He caught it as well.

She reached back in the bag and pulled out the silver Samuraizer and threw it to Will. "There you go, Will. Custom made, just for you."

All five smiled at her. She nodded.

"Congratulations. You just passed your final test." The other five looked at each other and realized that this was the card that she had up her sleeve the entire time: Use a Mooger attack to test their courage and loyalty.

Nicole reached down for her sword and held it out in a defensive position. Her teammates seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Samuraizers! Go, go, Samurai!" Each drew their respectful symbols, even Will, for whom the new Samuraizer successfully worked.

There stood the entire team, morphed and ready to fight.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

The reason I described their outfits (at least Nicole's) was because I wanted to give you a picture of what they usually wear, or rather, their style.

A/N: If I got anything wrong from the episodes that have aired already, correct me. I have no intention of making this the ultimate sequel to the _real_ ending to the series, just my ending, of how I think things should have turned out.

Note: And yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it.**_ (That does not mean I disapprove of Memily. Actually, I think it's a cute pairing. I just see Mike and Emily more like siblings, that's all. Same goes with Jayden and Mia together.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Ranger Team

A/N: Next Chapter of Power Rangers: Samurai Storm. _**If you do not like the pairing formation of Jemily, Kia, MikeOC, and Antonio/Lauren, please turn back now. But if you want to keep going, keep reading, but at your own risk. Don't complain to me if you don't like it. I tried to warn you.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, just my characters, in this chapter, just Nicole.

Thank you for your reviews!

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Chapter 4: The Other Ranger Team

Right after the defeated all the Moogers together as a team, they faced a menacing Nighlock. Nicole doesn't remember his face, or his name, or his voice, or the fight between it and her team. All she remembers is her name and the fact that she is the 19th Generation Red Samurai Ranger. She doesn't recall anything else.

Just her name and her secret identity as the Red Samurai Ranger.

Nicole sat up from the cold, hard pavement. Her head hurt. A lot. She rubbed her head. She felt her over-the-shoulder backpack, well, over her shoulder, at her side.

"Owww, my head hurts." She looked around. "Where am I? I'm at Rainbow's End. Did I come here alone? Mom and Dad told me not to…" She realized something bad with a sudden strike of panic. "Uh-oh…I can't remember their faces. I can't remember anyone's faces back home." She looked up and saw people running in a certain direction. She finally stood up and got suspicious. "Is there a Nighlock around here somewhere?" She started running in the opposite direction. She was running so fast that when she didn't notice anyone in front of her.

She hit something that felt as hard as a brick wall. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the pavement to hit her too, but it never came. Instead, she felt strong hands around both her forearms. She opened her eyes, afraid of what she would find.

_What?! Afraid?! She's the Red Ranger and she's afraid?! Haha! That's hilarious! _

"Good catch, Jayden," a male voice said.

"Thanks. You okay?"

She was staring into the ocean blue eyes of a chestnut brown haired man, who looked about eighteen years old. He looked pretty cute, but he was way too old for her. His facial expression was stoic and if it hadn't been for his kind eyes, she would've been dead scared.

She fearfully nodded. "Y-Yeah…" She bowed politely to them, muttering a quick thank you. "I apologize." Then, never being so scared in her life, she ran off in the direction she was going before, but not as fast as before. She didn't want another repeat.

The group she just ran into stared after her.

"Did she just bow to us?" Mike asked. "As if we were kings and queens?"

"Yeah, weird…" Mia commented. Emily didn't approve.

"Come on, guys. Be nice. At least she had manners," the young girl said. Despite being sixteen, she usually felt the mature one instead of Kevin.

"Emily's right," Antonio said, sticking up for the one who accepted him onto the team immediately after his arrival. "At she was polite and wasn't a complete jerk about it."

Mike shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"I've seen those eyes before," Jayden said, catching their attention, staring in the direction in which she went. "But I can't exactly place my finger on it."

Actually, he could. You see, he'd been having a little crush that he realized had grown when Antonio showed up. He had a crush on Emily and he knew what eye color she had. Emily had hazel, nearly chocolate-brown eyes, something that was thought to be rare.

The girl's eyes were the exact same color.

Nicole saw those eyes before, those ocean blue eyes. Both her father and her Aunt Lauren had eyes that were that certain shade of blue

Nicole shook her head to clear her mind. "There is no way that he's my dad! I can't even remember what Dad's face looks like!"

But that Jayden's face would not get out of her head.

When she heard a scream and then a few more following the first, then a few cries for help, Nicole snapped out of the daze she was in. She quickly ran into an alley way. Good thing everyone was running the other way to notice. She flipped out her samuraizer and drew the fire symbol.

"Go, go, Samurai!" She had morphed into her Ranger suit. Her left hand immediately searched for her Spin Sword clipped on her left hip and when she found it, underneath her helmet, she smiled.

"Samurai Ranger, Ready!" she muttered as she ran to the source of the trouble.

All six Rangers were un-morphed and not-really-severely injured. It took a while for them all to get up, even Antonio. Jayden got to where he could sit up, but the Nighlock pointed his sword at him.

"No need to stand. I'll just kill you, Red Ranger, right here, in front of your team." The Nighlock lightly laughed.

"Jayden!" He heard his team shouting behind him. _'Don't worry,'_ he thought. _'I'll be okay.' _

Jayden merely stared into the thing's eyes. Fearless, stoic, hard, not afraid to die. Then suddenly, the Lion Zord came smashing into the Nighlock, toppling it over. Lion kept flying at the Nighlock, fiercely attacking him, and sometimes even shooting him with fire. Lion disappeared into the distance.

"Good job, Jayden!" he heard Antonio shout as his team, quickly crawled over to him. Antonio patted him on the back. "Excellent way of proving you're stronger to the Nighlock."

Jayden, however, was in shock. "That wasn't me…" His team looked at him in surprise.

The Nighlock jumped up. "A surprise attack?! No fair!"

Jayden looked back up to the Nighlock. "How many times shall I have to say it? That wasn't me!"

"He's right," said a voice no one had heard before. "It's wasn't him. It was me."

The rangers and the Nighlock stared in the direction of the strange, new voice and got the greatest shock of their lives.

There stood another Red Ranger, female. The Lion-Folding-Zord was in her right hand, left hand on the hilt of her sword. Lion was in animal mode, turned in the direction of the Nighlock, and growling at it.

'_Could she be…Lauren?'_ Jayden thought. His hand flew to his pants pocket and he took out his own Lion-Folding-Zord in defensive mode. His hand clutched around it. _'She isn't. Besides, it's too early for Lauren to arrive anyway…'_ He looked back up at the Red Ranger. _'Who is she?'_

Emily voiced his question. "If both of you have your own Lion Zord, then who is she?"

Jayden wordlessly shook his head, muttering "No idea."

The Red Ranger continued to speak, not Jayden, but the other. "Lion Zord here can feel whom I am close to. And whenever someone attacks those I love dearly, I get angry. Since Lion here is an extension of who I am, it gets angry too." The Rangers noticed the Lion Zord still growling ferociously at the Nighlock. The new Red looked down at the Lion Zord in her hand. "Alright, Lion. It's fine now. You'll have your fun later, okay?" The Lion Zord in her hand beeped before resuming defensive mode, a pentagon shape with the fire symbol on it. The new Red placed the Zord in her pocket, or whatever pocket she had on her suit.

"An ally?!" The Nighlock was furious. "You Rangers are no fun!"

"Whining like that is not going to get you anywhere, Nighlock," female Red commented, clicking her black power disk above the hilt of her sword. "I suggest you retreat to the Sanzu River, man up, and come back so I can defeat you properly." The Rangers on the ground looked at her in surprise. "And 'ally'? What are you taking about? I'm the only Ranger here." The Rangers continued to look at her. She did not realize that the 'innocent civilians' on the ground there were actually Power Rangers too. But they said nothing.

Female Red jumped up and attacked the Nighlock. Their swords clashed and female Red was becoming harder to see for the Nighlock and the Rangers. Jayden and Kevin, however, could see her just fine.

"What's she doing?" Mike asked. "She's moving too fast."

"She's using a martial arts technique that hasn't been used for over a century," Kevin said. "I read about it when I was a little kid and I studied it when I was training, but no matter what, I couldn't get it all down. My dad tried to teach me, but neither one of us could master it."

Jayden continued, "She's using her speed, her strength, her Spin Sword, and her flexibility all at the same time with little to no effort. But someone her age would have a difficult time using it in battle."

"Maybe it's her size," Mia suggested.

"Her light weight contributes to her speed, but not to anything else," Jayden shot down automatically.

"She is quite flexible, though, unlike us," Emily said.

Jayden had to admit, Emily did have a point. Not many of his team was flexible. They were strong, but as flexible as this Ranger was, not even him.

"Her speed matches mine," Antonio said. "It's a little hard to keep up with her."

"What's this technique called?" Mike asked, annoyed that no one really answered his question.

The female Red Ranger landed in front of them. They looked at the Nighlock, who was nearly bursting into flames. There were a few small explosions, but it wasn't anything for the Nighlock's first form to be destroyed with. The female Red seemed to notice their discomfort with this.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking to kill him just yet. I just left him in enough pain so I could have enough time to tell you guys to run." The Rangers looked at her in complete surprise. "Don't look at me like that! Just run and get out of here! Run and don't look back!" They all stayed still. "Alright, suit yourself… But your lives are in my hands…if any one of you fall, I'll never forgive myself…"

Emily took a deep breath. "You don't understand. We're Rangers too!" There was a short silence. Only the Nighlock's moans of pain were heard.

The new Ranger took this in.

"Why can't you morph then?" They didn't answer. "Too injured to fight, huh? Just rest and morph and help me when you're ready." The female Red turned back to the Nighlock and waited for him to get back up.

Kevin asked, "Why doesn't she charge?"

Jayden answered, "'Never fight an unarmed opponent.' She's doing the right thing."

Inside her helmet, the female Red smiled. It was like hearing her father's voice again, this time, telling her that he was proud of her…

The Nighlock suddenly, a shockingly, stood back up and blasted at the group. Emily and Mia shrieked and immediately covered their heads, Antonio and Jayden covered Emily, and Kevin and Mike covered Mia. Female Red, though, covered them all.

The cowering Rangers looked back up at the female Red, who was still standing, using her Fire Smasher as a shield against the Nighlock's blasts.

"Darn it!" The Nighlock yelled in frustration. "You blocked them with your oversized blade! Whatever, I'll be back, Rangers!" The Nighlock left through a gap.

Once the Nighlock was gone, female Red turned to the others.

"Thank you so much for covering us," Mia said. "But you didn't have to."

They could swear the female Red was smiling under her helmet. "No problem. Like I said, Power Rangers or not, your lives were in my hands. If you got hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Who are you?" Mike got two slaps on the arm, one from Mia and the other from Emily, and a slap to the head from Kevin, scaring Antonio and the female Red slightly. Jayden merely shook his head in exasperation.

"Does that always happen?" the female Red asked, kneeling next to Jayden, who nodded. "But what's the deal?" They all stopped. "It's only fair I show you my identity because you showed me yours." She de-morphed.

There stood Nicole, the same girl who Jayden had bumped into at Rainbow's End.

"Surprise?" She weakly said.

"I knew there was something off about you," Kevin exclaimed. Nicole did not answer right away. She was too busy staring at the Lion-Folding-Zord in Jayden's hand.

"And I knew there was something off about you guys," Nicole commented. "Two Reds," she said, catching Jayden's full attention. "That's the story of the century…"

Jayden did not respond to that one either. "Come on. Follow us." Nicole looked at him, confused. "Jii will definitely want to speak with you."

Nicole sat in the living room in a cushioned seat, Jii pacing around in front of her, not directly in front, but still pacing. With Nicole in her seat like at the head of a table, Mia, Emily, and Antonio were all on one side, with Kevin, Mike, and Jayden on the other side.

'_No, I am not nervous,'_ Nicole thought, sitting perfectly still. _'Alright, yes, I am. What is the old man so mad about?'_ Whatever, she did to make this lot angry, it must have been really bad, especially Jii and Jayden, who seemed like figures of authority, Jayden mostly, and were to be respected at all times. _'But when is he going to start? They've all been staring at me for the past ten minutes.'_

Despite her inner emotion, Nicole sat still, quiet, and straight up, hands resting perfectly in her lap. She had manners. And even though these were strangers, who were making her very nervous right now, and seemed quite angry, she would keep her manners in check.

Desperate to get her nervousness under lock and key immediately, Nicole was trying to look at anything except into the eyes of these strangers. The ceiling didn't work (she was getting a crick in her neck) and neither looked at the ground (it made her look like she was ashamed). She found a mirror on the wall in front of her. She looked into it and she was greatly alarmed at what she saw, and she could finally see why they were all staring at her so intently.

There was a big bruise on her left cheek that she felt also had a cut and a huge, nasty gash on her forehead, right side. She had a few scratches on her neck a small cut on the top of her nose. Her face also had numerous burns all over it, both big and small.

Now that she thought about it, she could feel a big bruise on her knee, a couple bruises on both arms, and a lot more bruises than two on both her legs in various locations. She also had a small wound in her side, in her torso. That worried her. But the thing that really bugged her was the fact that she felt like there were four huge gashes in her back.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was so absorbed in her own broken reflection to notice Jii look up in slight interest.

Nicole sudden felt her stomach give a violent start. Her insides felt scorching hot and then arctic cold. She felt the world spinning around her, the blobs and faces of Nicole's home and family dancing in the red mist that covered her face and everywhere else on her body that she could see. Her vision turned blurry all of a sudden and the red mist on her face turned into a mass and swirl of colors. Nicole felt herself swaying in her seat, but felt helpless to prevent it.

She fuzzily heard, "You think she finally noticed?" She heard three loud slaps and then an "Are you okay, chica?" before the ground rushed up to meet her very suddenly.

When she opened her eyes next, she was in a warm, comfy bed, but not in her own bed. Nicole mentally freaked out. Where was she?

Then suddenly the previous events hit her like a tidal wave. Rainbow's End, crashing into Jayden, fighting the whining Nighlock, following the other Rangers back here, and finally sitting in the living room and fainting after her nerves finally got in contact with her brain to tell her about the pain.

Just then, her nerves got into contact with the pain from her bandaged wounds once again. Tears flooded her vision as she tried to suppress a groan of absolute pain.

"Hey, I think she's awake!" That voice was familiar. Mike.

"No, duh, Sherlock!" Another familiar voice. Kevin.

"I don't get it," Jii commented. "She shouldn't be able to feel any pain at all. We gave her pain killers."

Nicole felt a soft, cool, wet washcloth being run over her forehead. She looked over to see Emily with a bowl of water. "Are you feeling alright now?" she asked. Nicole tried to shake her head, but the pain in her head somehow wouldn't let her. "I can understand that," Emily continued. "You took quite a beating. And that must have been before you arrived at Rainbow's End, because they were there then, but you ran off before we could ask you about it." Nicole said nothing, but tried to keep the Leader Face on, not taking anyone's nonsense and tolerating any pain, no matter how bad it felt. Apparently it failed, because Emily used the washcloth to wipe her still-existent tears away. "It's okay. You're in good hands."

"And don't worry about the washcloth," Mia said, on her other side. Nicole turned her eyes to look at the other girl. "You had a really high fever, but it seems to be going down now that you've woken up."

Nicole finally found her voice, but was unable to get any words out smoothly. Her throat and her mouth were dry. "H-How long…?" She was unable to finish, but it was okay, Antonio must have understood.

"You were out for about ten hours. It's about seven PM right now," Anotnio said.

Nicole said nothing. What if the Nighlock came back while she was still in this condition? Surely the others could take care of it without her.

Before she fell back asleep, she heard Mentor Jii said, "Hey, have any of you noticed that she heals really fast?"

Nicole woke up again, and this time, she felt a lot better. The sun was shining, not the moon, which meant it was probably the very next morning. The pain was finally calming down, but her head and back still hurt quite a bit, not to mention her throat was still dry.

She looked to the side to see Mentor Jii sitting there beside her reading a book. He looked at her and then back at the magazine. Then, he did a double take at her and put the book down.

"Ah, I see you are awake," Jii exclaimed. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, handing her a glass of water.

Once she took a sip, her throat felt a lot better. "Better than yesterday," she said truthfully. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Not one of us can explain it but somehow your body seemed to be in a state of flux when you arrived," Jii said. "It definitely explains your high fever and you passing out. The flux is gone now, but I'd like to make sure. But where did you get the injuries?"

Nicole tried to remember everything before Rainbow's End, but…she couldn't. "I can't remember…Maybe I was fighting a Nighlock that was too powerful for me…"

"Maybe," Jii responded. "Where did you get you're Samuraizer? Did you build it?"

Nicole shook her head lightly. "No, I got it from my father."

"Was your father the Red Ranger before you?" Jii asked.

"I think that's obvious," Nicole said, trying to be humorous to lighten the mood, like what the sun was doing to the room at that moment.

"What is his name?" Jii asked.

Once again, Jii here was asking Nicole of the impossible. She couldn't remember anyone's face back home, nor their names. "I can't say…"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't remember," Nicole politely shot back. "But I can tell you what he's like…I may not remember his name or his face, but I remember his personality…extremely well."

"I see…"

There was a short, awkward silence before Nicole broke it.

"Did the others defeat the Nighlock?" she asked. He nodded. "And what is the year, Mentor?" She asked.

"2012," he replied. "Why?"

"That's kinda what I though…" she mumbled.

There was another silence that was uncomfortable. "I think what kind of flux you're body was in, uh…?"

"Nicole Shiba," she responded. "And keep going, please?"

"I believe your body was in a state of _time_ flux. You're either from the future or the past. I can't tell that for sure, only you can. But I know for sure that you're not from the present. Your body was merely getting used to the time change."

There was another uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. "Am I allowed to walk now? Or am I still bed ridden?"

"Yes, you are allowed to get out of bed and join the others for breakfast, but make sure you take it easy on yourself. Just watch when they train."

Nicole nodded. This mess would take a long time to get out of.

Nicole Alexandria Shiba, Red Ranger from the future or the past, you have really gotten it bad this time…

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: I have no intention of making this the ultimate sequel to the _real_ ending to the series, just my ending, of how I think things should have turned out.

Note: And yes, I am a Jemily shipper. _**Deal with it.**_ (That does not mean I disapprove of Memily. Actually, I think it's a cute pairing. I just see Mike and Emily more like siblings, that's all. Same goes with Jayden and Mia together.)


End file.
